1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking devices, and specifically to a lock adapted to secure the ends of a heavy chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chains are often used to secure various movable items. For example, the use of chains as part of a security device is popular in the securing of motorcycles. When chains are used, the ends of the chains are often secured by a padlock or other similar locking device. Padlocks typically include a shackle or bow which fits through the end links of the chain and prevents separation of the chain ends.
Padlocks were not entirely suitable for this purpose because they were susceptible to breaking, since the shackle could be sawed or broken off to open the lock. In addition, the latching mechanism which held the end of the shackle within the case could become susceptible to jamming after an extended duration of time, preventing anyone from opening the lock with the key and resulting in extraordinary difficulties. The use of padlocks with chains was also undesirable because the padlock dangled from the chains and could be placed in a position in which the hardened case of the padlock damaged the item secured by the chain, such as the finish of a motorcycle.